Youre Story
by SyaKyuMing
Summary: Jong In selalu mendekati kyungsoo,dan mereka memang teman sekamar. Mereka begitu dekat, sampai perasaan aneh itu muncul di hati kyungsoo. Dalam diam, kyungsoo mencintai jong in. Warning : YAOI,BOY LOVE, Pairing : KAISOO exo couple Gendre : abal-abal (?) , romance,


Your Story (kaisoo-ficlet)

Summary : Jong In selalu mendekati kyungsoo,dan mereka memang teman sekamar. Mereka begitu dekat, sampai perasaan aneh itu muncul di hati kyungsoo. Dalam diam, kyungsoo mencintai jong in.

Warning : YAOI,BOY LOVE,

Pairing : KAISOO exo couple

Gendre : abal-abal (?) , romance,

Length : 623 word

Semoga terhibur ^_^

Proudly present,

Pagi ini semua member exo-k masih bergelung dengan selimut masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo,yang pagi ini sudah terbangun. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya itu, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menemukan sang leader sedang meminum secangkir kopi di sana,

"hyung,kau sudah bangun?" Tanya kyungsoo ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tidur,kyungsoo ya!" suho terlihat kusut.

"ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan lay hyung?" kyungsoo menuangkan air putih ke dalam mug putih _miliknya dan jong in_

"hm, ia. Dia sakit kyungsoo~ya. Aku ingin sekali ke china, tapi nanti malam kita semua ada acara di radio." Suho frustasi. Ia terus mengecek ponselnya,menghubungi lay.

"ahh begitukah?" kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak lama jong in datang, duduk di samping kyungsoo.

"hyung,selamat pagi" jong in menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja makan.

"ish bocah ini! Kalau masih ngantuk sebaiknya kau tidur!" kyungsoo berdecak,

"bagaimana bisa tidur jika tidak ada hyung di sana?" kyung soo menautkan jemarinya di jemari kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

DEG

Seperti biasa, kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa. Setiap jong in menunjukan perasaan aneh pada kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa bersikap biasa. Ia takut menjadi salah faham mengartikan tingkah jong in.

"hyung,aku lapar." Jong in memasang wajah aegyeo yang 100 % gagal, namun bagi kyungsoo wajah itu selalu membuatnya mabuk.

"ia baiklah!" kyungsoo memasakan omlet untuk jong in.

"jong innie?" baekhyun yang baru saja bangun kini malah bergelayut di tangan jong in.

"heii bacon, kau kenapa?" jong in mengangkat pelan wajah baekhyun yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, ekspresinya aneh.

"chanyeol, dia dia idiot. Hueeeeee" baekhyun menangis, jong in memeluknya.

"ish kalian!" suho yang sedang galaupun pindah ke ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Ia menaruh 2 piring omelet di depan jong in.

"gomawo hyung, baekhyun hyung ini omeletnya untukmu saja!" jong in menyerahkan sepiring telur itu. baekhyun melahapnya. Kelaparan.

Kyungsoo merasa sakit, ia menyerahkan omeletnya untuk jong in.

"makanlah, bukankah kau yang ingin makan ini," kyungsoo berlalu. Meninggalkan perasaan sakit itu.

Saat break time di radio show,

Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk pergi keluar studio itu sebentar. Hanya sekedar menghirup udara di luar. Namun saat ia kembali,pemandangan buruk terpampang di depan matanya.

Jong in menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu baekhyun,dan baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala jong in.

Mata kyungsoo terbelalak hebat O_O.

"HEII KAU BYUNBAEKHYUN-"

"hyung kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman malam-malam begini? Aku mengantuk!" jong in menguap. Kyungsoo menarik tangan jong in agar duduk di sampingnya.

"aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan aneh ini." Kyungsoo meremas jarinya sendiri.

Jong in menolehkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo,

"aku cemburu,saat kau berduaan dengan baekhyun."

'.." jong in terdiam

"dan maksud dari segala tingkah lakumu itu- membuat proyek couple dari manager hyung begitu terasa nyata bagiku. Kau , saat di starcast kemarin, aku aku begitu terharu sampai harus kehilangan akal sehatku. Kau bilang,aku harus menjaga tenggorokanku agar aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu dan-"

"saranghamnida" sambung jong in,meraih bahu kyungsoo. Memeluknya erat.

"aku tau, itu hanya tuntutan skenariokan?" kyungsoo mencoba mencari sosok wajah yang memabukan itu.

"dank au sebenarnya menyukai baekhyun?" lanjut kyungsoo.

"HAHAHAHA" jong in tertawa, kyungsoo memukul kepala lelaki itu.

"mianhae hyung, kau bodoh, aku melakukan itu sebenarnya agar bisa mengetahui perasaanmu padaku itu sebenarnya bagaimana. Aku sebal,kau selalu dingin padaku dan kau lebih dengan dengan suho hyung" jong in memanyunkan bibirnya, kini kyungsoo yang tertawa, "HAHAHA, jadi kau cemburu?"

"kau juga begitukan." Jong in masih manyun, kyungsoo yang tertawa akhirnya mengeraskan suaranya itu.

"HAHAHA"

"hyung jangan tertawa,diam,atau ku cium kau!" jong in mengecup bibir kyungsoo.

"HYAAAAAA-"

THE END


End file.
